


You Who Are My Home

by Notasmuch



Series: Wee!chesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy learns to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Who Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 1½, Dean is 5½

Everything slowed as he watched Sammy go down. One second he was walking, next he was sitting on the pavement, swallowing huge gulps of air. Wide eyes went straight for Dean's and filled with tears.

Before he could move, a warm hand landed on his shoulder. "He needs to do it alone, Dean." He remembered, they talked about it before. Dean couldn't run to pick Sam up every time he fell.

Tip of Sammy's nose was turning red and his breathing was becoming faster, but dad's hand on his shoulder held Dean in place. Sammy looked like he couldn't believe Dean was really letting him deal with this alone and Dean felt his heart go tiny in his chest.

Sam's lips pinched and he slapped palms on the ground, pushing himself up, bottom first. He wavered for a moment when he stood again, frowning in concentration.

Dean looked at his dad. "Now?"

"Now." John nodded. "And, don't run."

He shook trying to obey. Somehow he was still at his brother's side in a blink.

He was afraid Sammy would be angry at him but little face turned to him with a smile that covered half of it. "I'm proud of you, Sammy." He put his hand on the back of Sam's neck and Sam made a happy noise. "Me!"

Dean didn't care if his dad saw, he picked Sammy up, straining under the weight and kissed him sloppily on the cheek. "You!"


End file.
